The Adventures of Captain Wolf
by moonl337
Summary: This story of Gene Wolf how she becomes a navy captain and takes down the pirates who murdered her family, Expect Aokiji and other major navy players to make an appearance


The Adventures of Commander Wolf

A story set in the World of One Piece which belongs to Eiichiro Oda

This is a project I'm working on between writing my own creations please enjoy in this story there will be some popular navy character like for admiral aokiji showing up to make sure I was conflicting with anything in cannon I used Impel Down as my time reference since I know that the destruction of Ohara was 20 years ago and since aokiji is a major player in those events I wanted to make sure when he shows up is doesn't conflict with anything

25 Years before Impel Down

It was a beautiful day in the south blue a westward wind was blowing softly over the waves as they hit the Alexandria which was a small merchant vessel that shipped whatever it could. Today it was shipping paston which was a rare healing potion that could only be exerted from the skin of Alabasta crocodiles. Sitting on the wooden chairs on Alexandria's deck were two brothers Tuck and Joseph Wolf. There were both watching Tuck's daughter Gene run around with their grey haired wolf Alex on the main deck trying to keep sight of the blue dolphins swimming right next to the ship. Both of the brothers then proceeded to take out their wolf headed pipes.

"Today's a perfect day Tuck."

"Sure is and to top it of our young wolf is not tugging on my beard."

Handing over his canister of rum Joe replied, "Well at least you have a beard Julie had me get rid of mine."

Tuck took a swig of rum and replied, "Tuck it's a small price to pay to keep a woman happy."

Joseph smiled, "That's the truth it's just that a lot of great men have beards for example Garp, Sengoku, Rodgers, and Whitebeard."

Looking thoughtful Tuck replied, "I think we can drink to that."

Holding back a laugh Joseph replied, "Damn straight it's better than most of the things we drink to."

Toasting their rum canisters they both took a deep drink shortly afterwards the dolphins swam away and Gene ran over to her father Joseph and asked,

"Dad for supper I want spaghetti ."

Ruffling his daughters hair Joseph replied, "We had spaghetti last night little lady and as the chef of this outfit it's my job to make sure you have a balanced diet full of all the necessary things."

Looking slightly put off Gene replied, "So what is it?"

Getting up Joseph replied, "It's a surprise little wolf."

Now looking unsatisfied Gene replied, "As long as were not eating those stale biscuits even Alex doesn't like them."

Crackling and petting Alex's head Tuck replied, "Well your father got them for free as part of our payment for our last shipment as they say you get what you pay for."

From the lookout tower above Gene's mother Julie yelled while climbing down, "Pirates coming right at us from the East better make ready."

Looking up Joseph asked, "You recognize the flag?"

Jumping down and embracing Gene in a hug and a quick kiss Julie replied, "No which is probably good news for us," then setting Gene down Julie gave her and Alex a scary mother's look, "Gene go to the cargo hold and hide; Alex I'm counting on you to look after our little wolf here."

Gene hugged Julie and said, "None of you get hurt okay."

Smiling Julie replied, "Don't worry were tough we used to be the most feared bounty hunters in the land the wolf pack."

As Gene and Alex left heading to the cargo hold Joseph opened Alexandria's trap door and took out three guns and three swords.

Tuck smiled, "It's just like old times."

Julie smiled as she loaded her gun, "Yeah for our young wolf's sake we better be a bit more cautious."

Tuck nodded, "Maybe I'll finally get to show you oldies up."

Seeing Julie's menacing glare at the mention of being called old Joseph put his hand on his brother's shoulder , "Remember your talking to your doctor if you receive an injury and your pain medication doesn't work the way it should you'll be regretting these words for many days to come."

Grinning Tuck replied, "I'm hurt I won't get injured by these guys I'm mean you oldies might but not me," Then with an even larger grin on his face Tuck ran to the edge of the Alexandria and leaped aboard the enemy vessel yelling as his sword slash took out the first five pirates, "The pack is on the hunt once again."

Julie shook her head as she looked at Joe, "He's your brother however we better save him Gene for some reason loves pulling on his beard."

Smiling and running with Julie to the edge of the Alexandria and Jumping aboard the enemy vessel Joseph replied, "For the wolf pack."

Several minutes later there were thirty knocked out pirates and one scared looking captain with a big feathered hat. Smiling wickedly Julie put a sword to his throat and spoke with a whispery voice,

"So pirate scum do you know which organization you have attacked unsuccessfully today?"

Shivering in fear the man replied, "I do not."

Joseph than stepped up and spoke in his most treacherous voices, "We are th A."

Nodding hesitantly the man asked, "What is that?"

Tuck spoke last in a deep hard voice, "Were merchants boy and you're an embarrassment to pirates everywhere I also believe you need a new profession."

Nodding the man said, "I think your right what do you think I should do?"

Julie smiled as the wolf pack began to walk back to the Alexandria, "That captain is up to you, though you have a nice ship and the merchant business is pretty good."

Three hours later in the dining hall of the Alexandria with the only light being the candles and the moon sat five family members one being a wolf. Three of which were trying to outcompete each other telling just how ferocious the pirates they had just fought were.


End file.
